Your Laugh
by I'm-In-Love-With-Music
Summary: Beast Boy has never ever heard Raven laugh before. On one night, he finally succeeds to make her laugh. But how did BEAST BOY make Raven laugh? My first BBRae! Cute Oneshot :D


**Your Laugh**

By: I'm-in-Love-With-Music

* * *

><p>It was 7 o'clock at night, which was also movie night for the Teen Titans. They had sat in the main room in front of the wide-screen TV as a horror movie was playing.<p>

Starfire was frantically terrified by the film, but tried to keep her cool. She was sitting beside Robin (of course), Cyborg sat beside Jinx, and Beast Boy was sitting beside Terra.

To prevent the horrifying thoughts from going through her mind from the movie, Starfire looked at her surroundings. First she looked at Robin, which was her secret crush. She smiled a little at wonderful sight of him.

She then looked at Cyborg and Jinx. They both were cringing at slicing and the sawing that was happening in the movie, and were sitting close together.

_'Maybe Friend Cyborg likes Jinx' _the alien had thought, as she was noticing for the past few days since Jinx had joined the Teen Titans, Cyborg had been spending time with the pink haired girl and had been more connected with her.

Then Starfire looked at Beast Boy and Terra. They had been doing the same as Jinx and Cyborg, and Beast Boy was resting his arm on the edge of the couch behind Terra.

Ever since Terra had came back, Beast Boy has been happier. Starfire was confused about Beast Boy's feelings towards Terra. If she had broken his heart on their last date 2 months ago, how can he let that heartbreaking pain go away so fast?

Starfire shrugged. Maybe that's just the way Beast Boy is...

Then, the alien felt this feeling that someone was missing. She looked around her once more for a few seconds, then after a while, she knew who was missing.

Robin instantly saw something trouble Starfire and paused the movie. The others looked at the boy wonder puzzledly.

"What's wrong, Star?" Robin asked.

Starfire blinked. "Has anyone seen Friend Raven?" she asked.

Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy shook their heads.

"I haven't seen her," said Robin.

Starfire looked over at Terra. "Have you seen Freind Raven?"

'Nope and I don't care' the blonde earth-moving girl had wanted to say, but instead shook her head in response.

"Well Titans, start searching," Robin commanded, as he got up to start looking.

"Aw can't we finish the movie first?" Beast Boy whined.

"No, we have to find Raven first," Robin replied.

Beast Boy groaned._ 'She's probably somewhere meditating,'_

Terra put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll help ya look, BB," she insisted.

Beast Boy smiled.

* * *

><p>The two walked down the hallway to the empath's room and Terra knocked on the door lightly. She really didn't care if they would find Raven or not. Terra <em>hated<em> her. To Terra, Raven was just a rude, creepy witch.

"Hello... anybody in there.." she said, trying not to let her impatietence be heard from Beast Boy.

"_Raaaveen..._"Beast Boy called lightly. There was no answer.

Terra looked around. "Well I guess she's not here," she said quickly. She briefly walked away, as she really wanted to get away from the "witch"'s room. Beast Boy was about to follow behind her, but his ears perked up when he heard a low creak come from the door.

He turned around and saw the door to Raven's room cracked open.

After he opened the door more wider apprehensively, he looked inside the room, and saw Raven hovering over her bed saying her chant while meditating.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

Beast Boy stared at her in admiration. The violet haired empath had looked so peaceful while she meditated. Like she was in her own world. Sometimes he would wonder about what she was thinking about.

"Um... Raven?" Beast Boy said softly.

Raven's face scrunched up slightly as she continued her chant. _'Just ignore him Raven' _she thought to herself.

"Raven..." Beast Boy spoke a little louder.

Raven's closed eyes tightened and her voice was dripping in annoyance.

Beast Boy sighed impatiently. "Raven!"

"**WHAT!**"Raven shouted loudly with her hands balled in fists as she shot the changeling an angry look.

Beast Boy was taken aback as he stumbled backwards on a thin rug, and was roughly tangled into the rug.

"Aww not again..." the green changeling whined while struggling from the rug's firm grasp, but kept failing to do so.

At that moment, Raven's frustrated look loosened, and could feel her frown change into a smile. She then could feel this strange tickling feeling in her stomach, as her smile grew wider.

The empath tried so hard to muffle her giggles with her hand, but it was no use. And soon, her giggles turned into sweet, pleasant laughter.

Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes. _'Is that really Raven? Is she really... laughing!'_

Beast Boy smiled as he listened to Raven's laughter. Her laugh had actually sounded... cute. Her laugh to him was filled with happiness and delight, compared to her monotone voice. Her laugh was exactly like her emotion Happy's laugh. :3

Raven had been laughing for a full 15 seconds, until she had realized what she was doing and stopped instantly.

She cleared her throat and looked down at Beast Boy to see his reaction. He was looking up at her smiling, and his emerald green eyes had glown in her dark room with adoration. Raven felt her cheeks warm up and put her hood over her head to hide her blush.

"Um..." Raven muttered after a short silence, and used her dark energy to untangle Beast Boy from the rug.

Beast Boy stood up and stared at her.

"Um... what are you doing in my room?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "W-well, me, Terra and everyone else were looking for you, s-since you didn't come down for movie night,"

"Well, the movie you guys picked out was pointless to watch to me. So I stayed in my room to meditate," Raven exclaimed.

"Well, sorry for interrupting..." Beast Boy said, then he smirked and raised an eyebrow in interest. "So you really _do_ think I'm funny..."

Raven could feel her cheeks warm up even more; but she rolled her eyes at him. "Just get out of my room," she emphasized.

Suddenly, Beast Boy had an idea and smiled. He simply shrugged and said, "Okay Raven,"

Beast Boy begins to walk away, but purposely trips over his feet and falls into a nearby bookshelf; which he was slightly crushed by piles of books.

He waits to see if he hears the empath's pleasant giggles again, and fortunately to his success, she starts to laugh.

Beast Boy pokes his head out from the dozens of books and smiles brightly at Raven. When she saw Beast Boy looking at her laughing again, she quickly covers her mouth and stops laughing.

_'Why am I laughing at BEAST BOY! He usually does this kind of stuff all the time. Why am I laughing at him now?'_

The green changeling chuckled. "Why'd you stop laughing?" he asked with a smirk.

Raven groaned. "I don't know why I'm even laughing at your clumsiness in the first place,"

"Well, at least I finally heard you laugh," Beast Boy said joyfully.

"Yeah, and you want be hearing me laugh anymore for a long time. For a _very_ long time," Raven assured with her arms folded across her chest.

Beast Boy chuckled again. "You should laugh more often. It's kinda... cute."

Raven's blush was now hotter than the sun, and it could now be seen from under her hood. _'Beast Boy really thinks my laugh is cute?'_

Beast Boy had blushed too after he had said that. Raven walked over to him and held out her hand to help him up. Beast Boy smiled and accepted it.

The two stood in the middle of the dark room and looked into each other's eyes. Raven could feel her heartbeat skip a little, and was confused at why it was doing that. Beast Boy could feel that same loving feeling that he had felt when he first met Terra; except the feeling was for Raven.

Raven's hand was so warm and soft inside his hand. He had discovered that her violet-blue eyes were comforting, and her beautiful pale skin had looked soft.

They didn't know what had came over them, as they're eyes had fluttered closed, and they were beginning to move their lips closer and closer into kiss.

Unfortunately, when their lips were just an inch apart and their fluttering hearts were racing, someone had burst into the room, which had startled the two as they quickly backed away from each other.

They looked at the blonde girl who was standing in the entrance of the empath's room. "Oh, there you are Beast Boy," she said with a smile.

Terra then frowned at the sight of the "witch" standing beside him. "Hey Raven" she sneered.

Raven glared at her before she hovered over her bed and got into position to meditate.

Terra rolled her eyes. "Well, since Mrs. Grumpy is still alive, let's go tell the others,"

Beast Boy nodded as he watched Terra walk out the room. _'Phew. Good thing she didn't see us, or I would've been dead-meat,'_

He then turned to the pale girl and smiled. He swiftly went over to her and kissed her right cheek. Raven immediately stopped chanting and felt her cheek tingle a little at the unexpected kiss. She brought her hand up to her face and rested it on her cheek where he had kissed her.

She looked at Beast Boy, who was smiling at her and slightly wriggling his pointed ears. Raven smiled and giggled. Beast Boy's smile grew happily, and he was glad that he could finally make Raven laugh her cute laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished! Was it cute? X3 Please review. I would very much appreciate it. :)<strong>

_**~I'm-in-Love-with-Music**_


End file.
